The theory of reciprocity as described by Hoult may be generalized to account for the near, intermediate and radiation zone fields of the magnetic dipole. This form of reciprocity is important where the wavelength of the NMR signal is not large compared to the distance scale of the system. In these situations the effects of interference may be significant. In addition, both the frequency dependence and distance dependence of the NMR signal are altered. In general, the distance dependence of the signal may follow a 1/r3, 1/r2 or a 1/r dependence and the signal may be proportional to w, w2 or w3. Finally, the signal will reflect the full vector field nature of the magnetic dipole. The mathematical expression of the generalized reciprocity is equivalent to that of Hoult if the appropriate retarded potential form of the magnetic field is utilized.